Teacher of the Year
Teacher of the Year is the twelfth episode in the TV-series Danny Phantom. As Technus invades the contents of an online game, Lancer makes sure Danny works hard to pass his grade, after Danny didn't get much sleep and failed his test. Episode Recap Danny and Tucker plays the contents of an online video game called "Doomed", masters of its content, only to bested easily by someone named "Chaos". Frustrated, Danny flings the Fenton Helmet (which he substituted for a game controller to give him an edge), which coincidentally hits the button of the Fenton Ghost Portal, unleashing Technus. Seeing the "Doomed" video game, Technus views it as a much better place to inhabit then Earth, however Danny refuses him any access and a battle begins. Technus overcomes the ghost boy by wrapping him with an electric shield, accidentally destroying Danny's computer in the process. At a loss, Technus quickly picks himself up and escapes, vowing to return. Danny states he'll hunt him tomorrow; finding out it IS tomorrow, having stayed up all night playing the game. Danny sleeps his way through a test in school, much to Lancer's dismay. Later that night, Danny (wearing the Fenton Phones) and his friends search for Technus while he and Tucker discuss the game in thorough detail, including the glitch in "Doomed"--that of Level 0 which has no access way out. Sam isn't as obsessed over the game as her male comrades and is rather annoyed with their constant references to it. She eventually spots moving appliances, which Technus uses to mold a "Chaos"-like suit for himself. Danny asks for Tucker's help in battle using moves from the game while he tells Sam to stay put, annoying her further. Danny manages to defeat Technus by sending an Ecto Ray his way, immobilizing his suit. Seeing he lacks the skills of the online video game, Technus self-destructs his suit and hides inside Danny's Fenton Phones. To celebrate his defeat, Danny and Tucker plays "Doomed", using the same strategy they used on Technus, only to be defeated by "Chaos" once again. After pulling another all-nighter, Danny leaves the lab, letting Technus (who comes out of the Fenton Phones) to easily enter the computer screen and into the game itself. At school, Danny has failed his test and seeing as it counts for one-quarter of his grade as a 25%, Lancer decides to give Danny another chance by letting him have the opportunity to retake it. With three days to study, Danny instead continues to goof off on "Doomed" in an internet cafe to which Lancer catches him in for not studying. Meanwhile, Technus gets help from Tucker (who is unaware of who he is due to a different body form the ghost has taken) to master the game. There, Tucker explains the purpose of the game is to find the Seven Keys of the Apocalypse, defeat all 13 levels, and gain access to the World Wide Web. Technus also discovers he still possess his ghost powers, something other players do not have. Danny is driven home by Lancer who gives him a talk about school success. He drops Danny home to his angry parents where Lancer suggests Danny has to stay after school it means Detention to study for the make-up test which it was for his own good. Danny (as well as Jazz) tries to make up an excuse to get out of it (due to his superhero duties), but none of the adults wishes to hear any further. Maddie informs Danny that the Fenton family always get A's on their test, because of studying hard. Jack and Maddie forbade any electronics including the online video game system until Danny studies and passes the test (Jack going as far as crushing his son's cell phone with his hand really hard by saying "He's Busy" which proved bad timing when his friends try to call him upon Tucker discovering Technus was in "Doomed"). Tucker, constantly being beaten by Technus now discovers "Chaos" is Sam. By school next day, Danny also expresses shock on who "Chaos" is while Sam proves she's just as "game" as her male companions. While Danny is stuck studying, Tucker and Sam vow to take Technus down. Lancer tries every method to get Danny to study--including his sister whom he cannot afford plane tickets to visit as he eyes a photo of her on his desk--when in reality it's just a ploy he uses to get students to study harder, the picture really Lancer in a dress--but nothing seems to be getting through to him. When Lancer leaves briefly, Danny takes over his computer to check up on the others, both of whom are having no luck with Technus. Lancer eventually catches Danny and storms off. Guilty, Danny turns off the computer and focuses solely on studying and the test which he passes, much to the pleasure of both Danny and Lancer. Now that Danny has passed his test and got a 91% by Lancer for realizing that he is not an idiot, he finally returns to the game and tries to make his way to the last level, using his ghost powers as support. Danny and Sam continuously attack Technus to lower his powers while Sam uses a cheat code to make herself a giant Tiki-like monster, smashing Technus and letting Danny send him to Level 0, the glitch program. With all the keys now in their possession, the three ready themselves to win the entire game, but are easily defeated by Lancer of all people. Lancer regains in victory over his wins while the trio wondered who managed to defeat them by having his own online video game while Danny failed his test the other day. Allusions *The outfits in "Doomed" resemble the outfits from the movie Tron and the video game Virtua Cop. Tucker's helmet in particular looks identical to the one worn by Sark and Tron. *The Game "Doomed" is a parody of the hit video games Doom, RuneScape, and Virtua Cop. *The Level 0 glitch is most likely a reference to the infamous Minus World from the original "Super Mario Bros." Trivia *When Danny enters the computer game in ghost mode, his altered outfit foreshadows the new supersuit he will get in "Reign Storm". *When Danny was going ghost to fight Technous for the first time, the rings that tranforms him were vertical and they passed him horizontally. *After Technous ecaped into Danny's ear phones, you can still see the battle armor glow even though a ghoust no longer possesses it. *Despite the fact Mr. Lancer appears to be a language arts teacher instead of a vice-principal, you can very clearly see math equations on the black board in the science where he gives Danny his "F". es:El profesor del año Category:episodes Category:Season One Episodes